A New Way of Life
by strawberries
Summary: AU BV REPOST Chikyuusei is invaded and Bulma is taken back to Vegetasei. She's forced to work for the Saiyajin and put up with the torment that comes with being a slave. How will she cope and what will Vegeta do?
1. Chapter 1

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Early in the morning, before dawn, Vegeta awoke with his usual scowl framing his face as he put his armor on, preparing to leave Vegetasei.  
  
"I HATE THIS!", he screamed. *This better go quickly. I have 'things' in mind for my father when I return.* Scowling, he walked out of his room to board the large spaceship waiting in front of the golden royal palace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everything is ready, your majesty.", a tall, muscular soldier reported to King Vegeta.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"We're prepared to leave as soon as his highness, Prince Vegeta, is ready." Both men turned to watch a certain approaching prince.  
  
Vegeta walked into the ship, glaring at his father who had gotten him into this mess. The soldier boarded the ship after the Prince, took a quick glance around making sure everything was in tact, and walked to the control panels to the right of him.  
  
"PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF IN 5... 4... 3... 2..." BOOM! The ship had taken off in the direction of the casual, medium-sized planet, Chikyuusei.  
  
As Vegeta was walking through the ship, he was thinking up as many ways as he could on how to eliminate his father. It shouldn't be too hard since the time was nearing when Vegeta would take his place as King, anyway. *I would be a better ruler than he ever could. I'd show the universe the true meaning of power!* Although he thought of many ways, each one sounded too complicated or impossible.  
  
"Ah well, I'll think of something. I will destroy that bastard and claim the throne as the ruler of all Vegetasei... and soon all the universe.", he said to himself as he laughed evilly. Upon reaching his quarters of the ship, he took out his identification card bearing the royal emblem; a red dragon holding a sword. He slid it into the slit in the wall beside his 8 foot door. He looked into the slit as it scanned his eyes for more verification.   
  
"Hello, Prince Vegeta.", the intercom next to the slit greeted him monotonely. He walked into his room and immediately began cursing his father.   
  
"That asshole only gave me two floors in my room!"  
  
After frowning for a few minutes, he walked over to the window and stared out into the pitch-dark space, noting Vegetasei's gleam in the distance. Psychlon, a powerful soldier with spiky, blood red hair and a scar over his right eye, knocked on the Prince's door.   
  
"Come in.", Vegeta replied, obviously annoyed at the being standing outside his door. Psychlon opened the door with a frightened look on his face when he saw Vegeta. He quickly bowed in respect.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we should be arriving on Chikyuusei within a week.", Psychlon reported.  
  
"Fine, go away, baka. I'm busy."  
  
"Yes, your highness. Will you be needing anything before I leave?"  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY, YOU MORON!", the Prince raised his right hand, preparing to blast Psychlon into oblivion.  
  
Psychlon stepped back in fear and hurried out of the room.  
  
*Damn, and I was just about to blast him to hell.*, the Prince smirked.  
  
~*~ A week later...  
  
"Sire, we will land on Chikyuusei in approximately fifteen minutes. The gravity reported is two times that of Vegetasei's. Temperature is 20 degrees Celsius.", a soldier stated.  
  
Vegeta nodded curtly before dismissing the soldier. After some time, he felt the ship shake violently then stop completely.  
  
"Ah, finally we're here."  
  
The Prince removed himself from his room and walked through the many mazes of the ship to the entrance. He looked out to see his 50 warriors lined up in two perfectly straight parallel lines on a large field.  
  
"SOLDIERS OF VEGETASEI, GO AND GATHER ONE-HUNDRED WOMEN AND ONE-HUNDRED MEN. IF ANY RESIST, KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY. YOU MAY EACH KILL A FEW WEAKLINGS FOR FUN.", Prince Vegeta ordered. The soldiers turned around in unison and took flight to a nearby urban city. *This planet reaks of a terrible smell.*, Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku! What's this I heard of aliens on Chikyuusei?!", Bulma asked, terrified.  
  
"They just came out of nowhere it seems. I didn't even sense them.", Gohan stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Same here, bro." Krillin replied, noticing the look of fear mixed with curiosity on Goku's face.  
  
"I don't know, but we better get going. We don't know if they're friend or foe.", Goku said as he got ready to take flight to meet the invading aliens.  
  
"We're coming too.", Yamucha, Piccolo, and Tien said as they took flight after Goku, followed by Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"GOHAN! GET BACK HERE!", ChiChi screamed. Gohan pretended not to hear her.  
  
"ChiChi, come on! Let's go, too!", Bulma yelled as she dragged her friend by the arm. Bulma threw a red capsule onto the ground which exploded into an aircar. Bulma and ChiChi blasted off in the direction where the Z-Warriors were headed toward.  
  
~*~  
  
"HELP!", a lady screamed.  
  
"Gotcha, whore!", a Saiyajin yelled as he claimed her.  
  
"I got one too! Haha!"  
  
"We currently have 78 women and 56 men."  
  
The Z-Warriors landed in the city of Tarja and stared in horror as aliens with brown, furry tails were grabbing frightened citizens. The Saiyajins took notice of the new visitors and went to grab them as well. Goku, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z-Warriors got in a fighting stance ready to defend themselves from being snatched up by the invaders, obviously from another planet. *They have tails just like Gohan and I used to have... strange...*, Goku thought in disbelief. A few Saiyajins prepared to fight the Z-Warriors.  
  
"WAIT!", a familiar, cold voice shouted. The Saiyajins turned to see who dared interrupt their soon-to-be battle; they immediately dropped to one knee when they realized it was Vegeta.  
  
"We have collected two-hundred slaves. We don't need those weaklings.", Vegeta proclaimed, "However, you may kill them if it pleases you."  
  
"Oh, goodie! I want that little bald one!", one soldier yelled proudly.  
  
"I want that green freak!"  
  
The Prince began to say something until he jerked his head up to the sky spotting a strange looking automobile.  
  
"Well, well, well... we have some newcomers.", he murmured. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for the automobile to land.  
  
As soon as Bulma landed the aircar, ChiChi immediately ran to Goku for protection. Bulma got out and stared at the Prince of the Saiyajins. *He must be their leader or whatever. He has a red cape flowing from his armor.*, she thought.  
  
Vegeta's keen Saiyajin eyes ran over the blue-haired woman's form. She was wearing a tight, navy blue two-piece dress exposing her flat stomach. The top nicely shaped around her bust; the skirt was to her ankles with slits up to the sides of her thighs. Her just below-shoulder length, aquamarine-colored hair cascaded down her shoulders, and those eyes... oh, her eyes... any guy could drown in their icy-blue colored form.  
  
"Psychlon!", the Prince yelled beckoning him to come near, "Grab that woman with the blue hair." Psychlon walked over to Bulma with the Saiyajin trademark smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Come here, wench. The Prince wants you."  
  
"NO!", she screamed trying to jump in her aircar for safety. Yamucha jolted over in front of Bulma, spreading his arms out to protect her.  
  
"You stay away from her, you freak!", Yamucha yelled.  
  
Psychlon glanced at Yamucha, who was obviously weaker than himself and shot a ki blast right through him without even pausing.  
  
"What a weakling. Haha.", he joked. Bulma stared down at the dead body of her former boyfriend, tears streaming down her eyes. "No... Yamucha..." She knelt down beside him and cried over his body.  
  
"Women. Such crybabies.", Psychlon tormented. Tien started throwing kicks and punches at Psychlon who was easily dodging them.  
  
"You, too?", he asked sarcastically, "Fine, you'll die just like your friend." Psychlon lifted his hand above his head as a small, but bright ki ball appeared in his hand. "TAKE THAT!", he yelled as he threw it at a shocked Tien. Tien fell to the ground surrounded in a pool of blood.   
  
"YOU MONSTER!", Bulma screamed as she ran up to Psychlon, "I HOPE YOU DIE! YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"Ooo, a fiesty one.", Vegeta said smirking. He walked over to Bulma who was blue in the face with fear. "Come with me, woman."  
  
"N..n..no..!", her voice tried to scream, but it was caught in her throat. Even though he was just a few inches taller than her, she could feel that he must have had enormous power.  
  
"Your majesty," Psychlon requested, "Couldn't I just kill her to shut her up?"  
  
"No.", came the flat reply.  
  
The Prince suddenly appeared right in front of Bulma, causing her to fall back. *What is he going to do to me?* He reached out to her arm and picked her up, throwing her over his broad shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me!", she cried, pounding her little fists on his back.  
  
"Leave her alone!", Goku spoke up as if just awakening to realize what was happening.  
  
"Another one trying to defeat the all powerful... me?", Psychlon sneered, "Well, step on up, little man!"  
  
Goku flew forward throwing punches and kicks at the red-haired Saiyajin. "Not too bad for a weakling."  
  
"I'm just getting started.", Goku sneered back.  
  
They continued battling it out not laying a hand on one another. Psychlon finally landed a punch on Goku's face sending him flying into a building. The Z-Warriors, standing in shock, began backing up. If Goku couldn't win, who could? Psychlon, seeing they posed no threat, turned around to board the large spaceship with Prince Vegeta still holding the screaming and kicking Bulma. Once inside the ship, Vegeta set the blue-haired Chikyuujin down and stared at her in curiosity.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?! He killed my boyfriend!", Bulma shrieked, pointing at Psychlon. Vegeta looked between Psychlon and Bulma.  
  
"That weakling was your mate?" He couldn't help but laugh at the little female before him beginning to sob over everything that was happening. Bulma reached down in her pocket as an idea popped into her head. *Yes! I'm glad I decided to pack my capsules this morning!* Vegeta stared at her, wondering what she was up to. She pulled out a little white case opening it up to find about twenty small capsules of different colors. She threw one onto the ground which exploded into a gun. She picked it up and pointed it at the clueless prince.  
  
"What is that, bitch? You can't do anything worth your while; just look, we're already out in space!", he said motioning towards a window for her to look out. She turned around and began to cry again. *Oh, no... how could this be happening to a beautiful girl like me?!* She turned back around in rage and fired the little handgun.  
  
The shot sounded loudly and the bullet hit Vegeta's shoulder. It bounced right off. Bulma squealed and dropped the gun in fear.  
  
"YOU BITCH! I almost felt that!", he screamed. He walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain. *No one ever has the courage to try anything on me.*, he thought, surprisingly intrigued by this little female cowering before him.  
  
  
  
Another fanfic that I've come across being hosted on a website. It's being rewritten slightly to be rated R. I'll post a chapter every few days. I hope it will be enjoyed even if it is my very first fanfic that I had written. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Vegeta picked her up and gave her to Psychlon who took her to a cell on the other side of the ship. Bulma, who was kicking and squirming all the way, refused to accept what was happening to her. Throwing her in the cell, not seeming to care if it hurt her, Psychlon turned on one foot and left the room. Bulma soon realized she was in a huge prison-like cell surrounded by a couple hundred other people from Chikyuusei. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes once again. How could this be happening to her? She wished it were all just a terrible dream.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty Saiyajin warriors walked into the cell holding bowls with 'food' in them; if they wanted to call that crap they carried food. It looked more like a dog relieved itself in the cooking pot. Psychlon spotted Bulma sitting in the corner, hugging her knees. He noticed her red, puffy eyes and figured she must have been crying again. *She never stops her whining!*, he thought. He walked over to her with a smirk on his hardened face, "Hey, little one. Here's your food." He dropped the bowl in her lap. She gagged from looking at her meal. She put it to the side of her and began hugging her knees again.  
  
"Why aren't you eating, weakling?", he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. She looked up and sneered at him.  
  
"I would never allow myself to eat such garbage."  
  
"We won't be back on Vegetasei for a week. You might as well eat before you starve to death." He gave her a matter-of-factly look.  
  
"Ha. That'll be the day. That 'food' as you call it, makes me WANT to starve to death!", she said. She flicked the bowl away from her to further note her point.  
  
She was so cocky to him! He grinned and picked her up, dragging her towards the door of the cell. "Okay, what the hell are you doing, you barbarian? Leave me alone!", she shrieked.  
  
"Oh, come now. I figured I'd let you complain to the Prince about your meal.", he said, chuckling a little. He threw her over his shoulder and began walking through the long and narrow halls of the spaceship. *Me? See the Prince? He kills for fun!* She was scared stiff of that tyrant. The last thing she wanted to do was go and complain to him!  
  
After walking for what seemed like days, they finally reached a tall, metal door which read some language she did not know. Psychlon set her down gently, surprising her. He knocked on the door and then entered. She looked in to see the Tyrant of all Saiyajin eating. Vegeta   
turned and glared at Psychlon. "How dare you interrupt my meal?! What do you want, baka?"  
  
Bulma stepped out of hiding behind Psychlon and stared at the floor. What would he do to her when he found out why she was here? Vegeta saw her and smirked, "Hey, woman. What do you want?"  
  
Psychlon answered for her, "Your highness, her royal pain-in-the-ass wishes to complain about the food she is being served."  
  
"Oh, is that so?", he asked. He dropped his eating utensil onto the plate and leaned back with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.  
  
"Yes, she says she would never eat such "garbage."  
  
The Prince's eyes wandered over to Bulma still staring at the ground; she was even more beautiful than earlier in the day back on Chikyuusei. She's a weakling! He quickly forced that thought from his head. "You don't like our food? What is your name, bitch?"  
  
She looked up with anger in her puffy eyes, "I don't have to tell you my name! YOU AND YOUR SOLDIER KILLED MY FRIENDS, JERK!"  
  
Vegeta began to become angry, clear from the vein popping out on his forehead. "Watch what happens to people who disobey me." He turned to a soldier, standing at the back of the room, and shot a ki blast at the soldier's head who could do nothing but stand in shock. He turned back around with a grin on his harsh face, "Now then, what is your name, again?"  
  
Bulma's mouth was wide open. "My n-name is B-B-Bulma Briefs. Um, your majesty."  
  
He nodded with a smug look on his face. "And how old are you, woman?"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN! And I'm eighteen!", she stated proudly.  
  
*Hmm.. just two years younger than me.*, he thought uncaringly.  
  
"Well, B-B-Bulma,", he mocked, "You may stay and eat with me.", he said gesturing to the delicious food laying out on the table in front of him. Psychlon was stunned. The Prince... allowing some moron to eat with him? Not even the strongest of warriors could eat with the Prince! Vegeta shot him a cold glare which sent shivers down his spine. He knew that was his cue to leave; he turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Bulma's mouth began to water. Wait... why was he trying to be nice to her? He was the Prince of Assholes! Well, she might as well take advantage of it, she thought. She walked over to the long wooden table and sat down, Vegeta following her. He handed her a glass with red liquid in it.  
  
"STRAWBERRY SODA! YES!"  
  
*Strawberry soda? What's that?*, he thought. She quickly drank the liquid down only to soon spit it back out.  
  
"GROSS! WHAT IS THIS?!" He couldn't help but laugh a little; what an idiot she was.  
  
"Eh, it's blood."  
  
She felt sick to her stomach. *Blood. These aliens drink blood.* After recovering from her stomach sickness, she turned to the prince to ask why he would drink such a horrid liquid.  
  
"Well, we're Saiyajin."  
  
"What's a Saiyajin?", she asked, gently pushing away her 'beverage'.  
  
"A race, stupid!", he replied in a "duh" tone of voice.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything though. Why do you guys drink blood? It tastes like shit! Dr Pepper is so much better."  
  
"Dr Pepper? What the fuck is Dr Pepper?!"  
  
She giggled; he could lose his temper over the simplest things. She reached down in her pocket and pulled out the little white case he recognized from earlier. He scooted back in his chair, not sure of what she would come up with. She pulled out a blue capsule and threw it down on the ground; it exploded into a strange white box. She walked over to it and pulled out two cans of Dr Pepper.  
  
"Here you go!" She tossed one to him and kept one for herself. He watched her curiously as she popped the top open and took a sip. She turned to him and smiled as she took it from his hands and opened it for him.  
  
"There; now try it! It's good, I promise!" He reluctantly took a drink, licked his lips, and downed the rest of it in one gulp. "I see you like it!" He gave her an icy stare giving her the chills.  
  
"What does your planet look like?", she felt bad for trying to enjoy herself when these Saiyajin killed some of her friends and took her from her homeplanet against her will. But, she might as well try to make the best of things.  
  
"It's red like blood and black like the night.", he said, motioning his hand toward the ceiling. She didn't reply. Instead, she took a bite out of her chicken leg and smiled.  
  
"Mmm.. this is so good!"  
  
"Yeah...", he trailed off, staring at her.  
  
After they were finished eating, she got up from her seat and began walking towards the door and stopped suddenly. She turned around and spoke up to the Prince staring at her curiously.  
  
"Thanks for the food! It was great!" She smiled and turned to run to the door where Psychlon met up with her to bring her back to the slave quarters.  
  
"So, earthling,", Psychlon started, "How was the food?"  
  
"Wonderful!", Bulma replied recalling her great meal.  
  
"You should feel honored; the Prince never lets anyone eat with him, except the King." Psychlon shook his head and stole a sideward glance at her.  
  
*Wow... and he let me? I wonder if I should feel special or cursed?* Bulma silently contemplated this as they walked the rest of the way to the slave quarters.  
  
*I wonder what will happen to me once we arrive on Vegetasei? Will they kill me?* Psychlon turned his head to look at an ever-thoughtful Bulma. *How beautiful this creature is... she'd be good for a screw. Or two...*  
  
  
  
And there's chapter two! Please check out my new website, Ebony & Azure! It has all of my fanfiction hosted on it. ^^ http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/ 


	3. Chapter 3

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
They finally reached the slave quarters. Psychlon gently shoved her inside the very cramped room and hit a few buttons on the wall, locking the door-like contraption. *Ugh, don't they have any heaters in this place?*  
  
She sat down in a corner, hugging herself for warmth. *I wonder how Goku and the others are doing? Have they wished Tien and Yamucha back to life yet with the Dragonballs? Yamucha...* Tears began to well up in her eyes; she simply let them fall thinking a good cry would do her some good. She looked around to see other natives of her planet crying, as well. *This just isn't fair!*  
  
~*~ A week later...  
  
"Your majesty, we are five minutes away from landing on Vegetasei."  
  
"I know that, baka.", Vegeta commented crudely as he gestured to the red planet outside the ship's window.  
  
"Of course, your highness. Forgive me."  
  
Vegeta gave him a short "Hmph" and waved his hand for the warrior to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Slaves, we are about to land on Vegetasei. Get in four lines; fifty slaves in each. Anyone who is not in a line in fifteen minutes, when we land, will die."  
  
All of the Chikyuujin looked up at the intercom and began getting in four lines.  
  
"What an asshole! We aren't slaves! Who does he think he is?!", Bulma screamed up at the intercom knowing no one could hear her besides the other "slaves" in the room.  
  
Within a few minutes, every human was in one of the four lines standing silent. All except Bulma, that is. "I'm not getting in line! Ha, they can't order me around!"  
  
"What did you say, little one?"  
  
Bulma slowly turned around to see Psychlon standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at her.  
  
"Umm... I said that I can't find a line!" Bulma laughed nervously.  
  
Psychlon pointed to line four with only fourty-nine members in it.  
  
"Yes, of course. I believe that's my line! Heh heh."  
  
She quickly walked over to the end of the line and stood silent. Suddenly, the ship shook and came to a stop. *Guess we're on my new 'home'... but for how long will I live to be here?*  
  
Bulma noticed Psychlon get down on one knee while speaking to someone. She couldn't hear the conversation though. *I wanna hear who that monkey is talking to!* She walked a little further out to the side to catch a glimpse of who Psychlon was talking to. *Ohhh... Prince Vegeta.* Vegeta glanced over at Bulma who caught his attention standing out of line. *Oh, shit! He saw me standing out of line! I'm gonna die!*  
  
The Prince smirked, "Hello, B-B-Bulma. You're out of line, care to die?"  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
"THEN GET BACK IN LINE, MORON!"  
  
She quickly ran back to the end of the line, although dying didn't seem like that bad of an idea compared to living on this hell hole. Not to mention, the Prince when the prince became king, he'd have even more control over her life.  
  
"Okay, Psychlon," Vegeta started, "Kill every slave with blonde hair and bring the remaining slaves out to the field."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The Prince of Vegeta-sei exited the room while Psychlon walked over to the first line. Unfortunately, the first girl in line had blonde hair. He raised a finger at her head and shot a quick blast at the unexpecting woman. He continued down the first line killing every blonde, then continued on through the other lines. Bulma noticed the man in front of her had blonde hair. *Oh no, he's going to die... how cruel these monkies are!* Psychlon soon came to the man in front of Bulma who was cowering in fear of his fate. Bulma turned her head; she just couldn't watch him come to his death just as the others had. When she looked on the ground at the dead blonde man, she gagged at the sight.  
  
"You monster! How dare you kill these innocent people?!", she shouted at Psychlon.  
  
"Shut up, woman, or I'll kill you, too."  
  
She gulped and stared down at the ground, teary-eyed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Those of you slaves remaining will be lead towards the palace to sign up for a job on this planet, your new home.", Vegeta explained to the Chikyuujin who were either sobbing or scared stiff. Who wouldn't be scared of that Prince of Tyrants?  
  
A girl, looking to be in her 20's or so, came out to the field to lead them to the royal palace. She looked like an orange Piccolo, and had yellow long hair. Bulma ran up next to her, curious of her origin, "Excuse me, it's obvious you are not a Saiyajin, so may I ask, what are you?"  
  
The girl smiled and opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. She walked on for a few minutes, then said, "I am a Caltahjin. I was brought here from my home planet, Caltahsei, because they thought me useful and hardworking."  
  
"Did they conquer your planet, too?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. They said I was the only one who wasn't totally worthless and then they destroyed my planet..", the girl's voice trailed off.  
  
Bulma placed her hand on the Caltahjin's shoulder and consoled, "I'm sorry."  
  
The girl smiled and continued walking.  
  
Bulma, the girl, and the other Chikyuujin soon reached the palace. Everyone, besides the Caltahjin girl, stared up in awe. The palace was so beautiful. It was very tall and wide and was gold all around with many trees providing shade.  
  
The Caltahjin girl lead them to a room inside the palace and told them to line up in one long line. Bulma got in the front of the line and a soldier standing on the left side of the room handed her a clipboard with many career options on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Check which one you want, slave. And don't forget to put your name beside your choosing."  
  
She skimmed down through the sheet... Medical Assistant, Computer Technician... *Ah, here we are. Science Engineering.* She checked off the box beside Science Engineering and wrote her name beside it, then passed the clipboard to a woman behind her. After everyone was done choosing their careers, soldiers on both sides of the room reviewed the paper.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, Margie Kyoki, and Sientu Wethars, come with me.", a soldier ordered while gesturing for the three humans to follow him.  
  
They walked through many halls and finally reached a tall, metal door to which, Bulma guessed, was the Science Engineering section. The soldier punched in some numbers on the alarm-like system imbedded in the wall. The door opened revealing a very large room with doors all over the walls.  
  
"The door on the far-right side is the laboratory. Each morning, your assignments for the day will be hanging on the wall inside the lab. The door on the far-left is the restrooms, provided with the essentials such as a shower, sink, toilet, etc. The other doors are apartments for our scientists. I'm sure you weaklings can find a room; only two people per room or pay the consequences.", with that, the soldier left leaving the three Chikyuusei natives to settle in their surroundings.  
  
~*~  
  
"B...B...B..." Vegeta skimmed through the career sign-up sheet. "Ah, here we go. Bulma Briefs - Science Engineering. She looks too stupid to have signed up for that career. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on that section of the palace." He smirked a little then hung the clipboard back up on the wall and left the room.  
  
Days passed and they were all the same for Bulma. Wake up at 6:30 AM, take a shower along with the other scientists which, not to mention, provided hardly any privacy. Then, get dressed and be in the lab by 8:00 AM. Work until lunchbreak at noon, then be back in the lab by 1:00 PM. Work some more until 6:00 PM and then go back to the apartment and be asleep by 10:00 PM. Everyday, Vegeta would stalk in and start a fight with Bulma. She was beginning to think he enjoyed seeing her angry.  
  
Bulma was quite the hero and well-respected by the other scientists. They all knew of her genius abilities in the sciences. She brought many capsules with her before leaving Chikyuusei such as a television, DVDs, radio, clothing, etc. Although being on a different planet, she felt somewhat at home with some of her belongings.  
  
~*~  
  
"The new-and-improved Universal Translator should only take me a few more days before it's complete with the languages of the races that were left out."  
  
"Well, Bulma, get to work. The King wants us to try it out on one of the newly-added planets, Mujahnrsei. We've just added it to the Saiyajin Empire.", Psychlon was definately not one of the patient Saiyajins. Not that any of them were.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Patience is a virtue.", she replied and giggled a little before returning to her work.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Calm down, you little brat. You WILL go."  
  
"NO, YOU MORON! I WILL NOT GO TO SOME WEAKLING PLANET WITH THAT IDIOT BULMA! She can bring Psychlon with her to test out the Universal Translator." Vegeta was furious. His father expected him to go with that woman to some unimportant planet. *Well fine, I'll go. I'll just blow the planet up before we leave. Who cares about it anyway?*  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll go to Mujahnrsei with that woman.", Vegeta calmed himself as he walked out of the room.  
  
*What a temper that brat has.*, King Vegeta thought.  
  
~*~ Four days later...  
  
Bulma was at her workdesk in the lab when she heard a few of the scientists greet someone, "Hello, your majesty." "How are you, your highness?"  
  
She turned around and saw Prince Vegeta standing behind her with that trademark smirk of his and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Eh, do you need something? Your majesty.", she questioned with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"It's time to go to Mujahnrsei. That is, if your tiny brain remembered that today is the day we leave.", he responded with just as much sarcasm, if not more.  
  
"I remember, your jerkiness.", she smiled at the Prince who was seemingly beginning to get pissed.  
  
Vegeta shot her a cold glare. "If my father didn't need you to test this piece of shit," he started, pointing at the Universal Translator, "I wouldn't hesitate to send your ass to Hell. So, don't get smart with me, you annoying bitch."  
  
Bulma patted her mouth while yawning making it clear she didn't care one bit about what the Prince was saying. She knew that she was needed at least for a little while longer, so she wasn't afraid.  
  
The other scientists were used to the daily feuding of the Prince and Bulma. The blue-haired vixen could get away with just about anything with Vegeta. Some female scientists were jealous that Vegeta had a 'thing' for Bulma.  
  
*She's such a bitch... but so beautiful, too...*, he thought as they continued to glare at each other.  
  
She picked up the Universal Translator and skipped out of the room, leaving the Prince lost in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Next chapter up soon. ^^ Everyone have a safe and Happy New Years! 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta, everything is ready to go.", a soldier, down on one knee, reported. Vegeta nodded in response and motioned for him to rise.  
  
Bulma walked out to the front of the palace and stopped with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Okay... so, we're going to a planet that will take a month to reach on this clunk of shit? Oh, goodie."  
  
"Shut up, woman. You don't have permission to speak.", Vegeta glared at her and motioned for her to board the spaceship.  
  
"Geez... I can take a hint.", she walked into the ship with puppydog eyes looking back at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's eyes followed her until she was out of sight inside the ship. He looked around his planet and then boarded the ship. The Prince walked over to the control panels and ordered a soldier to "get going."  
  
~*~ Later that night...  
  
A dark figure walked into Bulma's room unnoticed and watched her as she looked out the window.  
  
"Hello, slave."  
  
Bulma jumped up, startled and looked around for the owner of the voice. She relaxed a little when she caught sight of Psychlon standing in the shadows of her room.  
  
"Oh, man Psychlon, you scared me to death. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming on this mission."  
  
"His highness, Prince Vegeta, told me to come along to keep an eye on you.", he mused while playing with the doorknob behind him. She scowled, *I'm not a 4 year old... I don't need a babysitter!*  
  
He slowly started approaching Bulma. He took off his armor and dropped it beside him as he was walking towards her.  
  
"Umm, Psychlon... what are you doing?", she was beginning to get a little freaked; first, he comes in her room and scares the crap out of her, next, he is taking off his clothes?  
  
He simply smirked and took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground, as well. He was now a few feet away from her. *What is he doing? Why is he undressing?* Psychlon reached out to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Bulma stepped back as he stepped closer. He ran his hands along her curves and ripped her shirt off.  
  
She shrieked. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
Vegeta turned in his room as he heard someone screaming. *Damn woman, she probably thinks her room is too small.* He exited his room and walked down the hall towards Bulma's room. He began running as he heard her scream some more. He flung open the door to see a half-naked Psychlon bent over Bulma who was screaming and crying and was also half-naked. When the Prince realized what was happening, he threw a blue ki ball at Psychlon who was killed instantly. Bulma sank to the ground with her head in her hands and was wailing very loudly.  
  
"He... he... t-tried to... r-r-rape... m-me..e...", she struggled to say in between sobs.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do; no woman had really cried in front of him before except weaklings pleading for their lives.  
  
"Agh, stop crying, woman!", he covered his ears in an attempt to save himself from the horrible sound. His Saiyajin ears were too sensitive for that torture. He began thinking what to do, "Ok, you may stay in my quarters as long as you don't cry like a baby! I don't think my ears can take much more! You'll be safe there."  
  
*Why am I trying to make sure she's safe? She's so damn annoying!*  
  
Bulma perked up with a smile on her face and wiped away her tears. *He may be a total jerk, but at least I'll be safe with him... hopefully.*  
  
"Waaaait a minute, bucko...", she eyed the Prince suspiciously, "Why are you trying to help me? You couldn't careless if I fell off the face of the planet we're going to."  
  
"You're right, I couldn't. But, I don't want to hear you making that blasted noise if someone else tries something on you.", he smirked and turned to walk out of her former room. She followed still sobbing every now and then. She did feel extremely relieved to be near someone who could protect her though.  
  
They walked down the narrow hall past a few doors. Upon reaching Vegeta's chambers, he took out his identification card, slipped it in, and let the slit in the wall scan his onyx eyes. The tall, metal doors slid open as the intercom in the slit greeted Vegeta, "Hello, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Bulma stepped a foot inside and stared in awe, "Wow, this place is huge! Hey! How come you got a big room and I got one the size of a pea?!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet, woman. I am royalty. You are not. The best deserves the best.", he replied smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest in his usual manner.  
  
"Well then, how come I didn't get the big room then?", she smirked a smirk not unlike his own and walked further into the room. It was a maroonish-red color with one door on the right wall and one on the left wall. The ceiling was also maroon with somewhat of a window as if wanting to show off the vastness and mysterious darkness of space. Vegeta watched her curiously as she examined 'their' room. She walked over to the door on the left wall and opened it; inside was what looked like a very big bathroom. The shower was about 10 feet wide and 15 feet long. There was a long mirror on the wall above the double-sink. Next to the sink was the toilet; next to it, a closet which she assumed held bathroom necessities such as towels, toothbrush, etc.  
  
She closed the bathroom door and walked across the 'living room' to the door on the right. She opened it to find the bedroom. On one side of the wall was the bed; it was even bigger than her own bed back at Capsule Corporation. *Ah, home... it's funny but, I don't miss it that much.*, she thought, then returned her attention to the bedroom. There was a window on the far-side of the room and also, a closet on the side opposite the bed. She suddenly noticed something about the bedroom. She closed the door and turned to Vegeta who had seemingly been staring at her in a daze.  
  
She blushed lightly and inquired, "Ahem, Vegeta? I was just wondering... there's only one bed. Are we going to share it?" She blushed again upon asking such a question to Vegeta, of all people.  
  
He gave a short "Hmph" and walked past her into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Somehow, she knew the little "hmph" meant yes.  
  
"Ok, well, do you mind if I take a shower first?"  
  
He just glared at her and then closed his eyes. She gritted her teeth to keep from saying something about his rudeness. She walked out of the bedroom, across the 'living room' and into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror, admiring her own beauty vainly and quickly undressed. She went to turn on the water faucet, but turned around with the feeling someone was watching her. She saw no one, so she proceeded to turning the water on.  
  
"Mmm... it's already warm.", she moaned lightly to herself. She again turned around as the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. *Man, I'm so paranoid because of Psychlon!* She was about to step into the warm shower when she heard a low laugh from behind her. She gasped when she turned around to meet the gaze of Vegeta, who had his arms crossed over his chest like usual.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't you have any decency?!", she spat, yet making no attempt to cover herself. He slowly walked toward her as she glared at him, still fully exposed. His eyes ran over the lengths of her body, then back up to her beautiful face.  
  
He reached out with his right hand to run his fingertips over her curves; she slapped his hand away, "You pervert!"  
  
He smirked, then brought his hand back up to rest it on her right breast. She moaned quietly at the feel of his touch. He had such smooth hands which surprised her. He brought his mouth up to her ear and began to nip at it; she shuddered at the warmth of his breath. She ran her hands along his broad chest and noticed he didn't have his armor on. She scowled at his blue bodysuit in a silent request for him to take it off. He smirked knowingly and removed his shirt. He reached into the shower and turned off the now burning water. She left a trail of kisses from his navel to his neck. She gasped as he brought his lips to her neck, and then bit down. *No, he didn't... did he? Did he just bite me?* She looked down at him sucking the blood from her neck as if he were a vampire. *He did!*  
  
"You're mine, little one.", he whisper into her ear so only she could hear his surprisingly soft words. He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma awoke to find she was alone in her shared room. She sat up only to twinge at the pain between her legs. She gasped remembering the events that took place the night before. *Oh well, it's not like I didn't enjoy it.*, she mused as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
The blue-haired beauty woke up a few hours later and decided to hop in the shower to relax a little. Her mind began to wander frantically from one subject to the next, *Why did I let him make love to me? And why did he do it? Does he have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him? Oh noooo... this can't be!*  
  
~*~  
  
The remainder of the monthly trip to Mujahnrsei consisted of the same daily routine: Vegeta and Bulma did nothing but bicker when they saw each other during the day, however at night, they would make sweet love and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"I don't mean anything to him except a good lay.", Bulma mumbled to herself, hurt and heartbreak evident in her voice, "I like him a lot... perhaps, even... love? Even if we do fight, I have to admit, sometimes it is fun." She also noticed a little problem. She was late. And not just a few days either, more like a few weeks. *What if I'm pregnant? What will Vegeta do?* She debated in her mind about what to do and decided she'd waited long enough. She hesitantly headed off towards the medical area of the ship.  
  
After a full check-up from a doctor, her worry came true. She was pregnant and it was going to be a boy. *Vegeta will surely kill me now. I doubt he wants a child from a "weakling slave."*, Bulma thought as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your majesty, we will be arriving on Mujahnrsei tomorrow."  
  
"Fine.", the Prince replied as he walked back to his and Bulma's chambers.  
  
When he entered their shared room, he noticed Bulma was sitting by the window, staring off into space. It almost looked as if she had been... crying?  
  
"Why are your clothes still on, bitch?", he sneered, only thinking about how beautiful she was.  
  
She turned to face him with a faint smile on her face, "Vegeta... what do you think of the name Trunks?"  
  
"For what? A dog?", he smirked.  
  
Bulma felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, so she turned back to the window in order for him to not see her cry.  
  
He noticed the hurt look on her face when he said that and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Okay, woman, what's wrong?", he demanded.  
  
She turned to face him once more and began to cry, "Vegeta, I'm pregnant... with your son!"  
  
  
  
Going over this fic, since it was my very first, I realize what a horrible writer I was. o.O; Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter posted in a few days. 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
He stepped back, obviously very shocked, then turned his expression back into his normal smirk. "Is it so terrible to have my son, the future Prince of Vegetasei, that you have to cry about it, my Princess?"  
  
Now it was her turn to be shocked, "P-Princess? Me?"  
  
"Of course, stupid! You are my mate; I've made that clear.", he stated, tapping at the scar on her neck where he bit her the first time they made love, "You are mine and I will kill any man who dares to touch you."  
  
*So, he does care about me afterall!*, she thought happily.  
  
"Time for bed, Princess.", he smirked. She giggled as he picked her up, unbuttoning her blouse and carried her over to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma awoke to an empty bed, "Damn him! He always gets up so early to go train!" She climbed out of bed, well, fell out of bed rather. She reached up for the blanket to wrap around herself until she reached the front of the room. The exhausted Bulma crawled over to the door and grabbed ahold of the doorknob to pull herself up. *Damn, whoever thought doorknobs should be this high up on the door?! MOTHER FU...*, she finally reached the towering doorknob and dragged herself to her feet.  
  
"Ohhh, mannn, I'm so tireddd!", she drawled as she walked out of the bedroom, eyes half open, to see Vegeta staring up at the window on the ceiling. "Vegeta? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, woman?", he started still staring out the window, "I'm looking at the top of Mujahnrsei; we'll be landing in a few hours or so."  
  
"Mmmm... wake me up when we get there." She stumbled back into the bedroom and fell asleep on the floor. Her mate walked in with what seemed like a smile on his face; oh yes, it was a smile even if it was tiny. He gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed, kissing her forehead. He then cursed himself for showing any sign of affection whatsoever. Bulma felt the slight kiss and smiled dazingly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Mmmm... no, Captain. March onto battle without your candy.", she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Vegeta face-faulted. He shook his head to himself. "BULMA!"  
  
"AHHHH! WHAT, WHAT, VEGETA?!", she screamed falling off the bed whilst getting tangled in the blankets.  
  
He chuckled and told her they had landed on Mujahnrsei.  
  
She slowly stood up and realized she was still naked from the night before's 'events', "Turn around, Vegeta! I'm not dressed!"  
  
"Oh, please! It's not like I haven't already seen it.", he smirked and grabbed her rear. She playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
She walked to the bedstand and grabbed a capsule, throwing it to the ground. It exploded into a suitcase full of clothes. She skipped over to it and picked something to wear. Once dressed, she was wearing a tight red tube top showing off her flat stomach and tan capri pants with white tennis shoes. She handed Vegeta the hairbrush she had picked up while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, Vegeta glaring at her the whole time. The blue beauty skipped back into the bedroom to pick up the Universal Translator; it was what they were there for, afterall.  
  
"Damn, woman, you take forever! Let's go already!", he pulled her out the door by her arm and towards the front of the ship.  
  
Once they reached the front of the spaceship, Bulma poked her head out in wonder. She stepped back, "Uh, Vegeta? It's purple... the grass, the sky, everything!" One of the soldiers was quite shocked; she had addressed the Prince of Vegetasei so informal, yet he did nothing about it!  
  
"Um, your highness," the soldier began, "Why does this weakling address you so informally?"  
  
Vegeta turned to the soldier with an icy glare, "It's none of your concern."  
  
She went to step out onto the planet, but Vegeta stopped her, "Moron, you don't know how the gravity is on this planet. I'll go first." He was relieved he did, she would have been flattened. The gravity was higher than she was used to. He put up a ki shield and offered her his hand. "Hold my hand the whole time and make sure you stay close to me, so you don't end up like pancakes, ok?"  
  
"Okay... thanks..." She reached out and held his hand and stepped onto the planet, "It doesn't feel any different."  
  
"Because you're in my shield."  
  
Vegeta picked up his mate and flew off in a direction he didn't know what lead to.  
  
Once they reached a populated city, Vegeta set Bulma down, so she could test that "stupid contraption" of hers, so they could get the hell out of there. The planet obviously had low technology judging by the small buildings and so-called cars that looked like cows made of metal. Native Mujahnrjin were mumbling in their language while staring curiously at the two newcomers. It was obvious Bulma and the Prince were out of place considering how the Mujahnrjin looked. They were very short, probably about three feet at the tallest, had all sorts of different colors of hair, and had a pale, purplish skin.  
  
A crowd had gathered around watching Bulma set up her invention. "Yay! Done!" She flipped on a switch and looked around waiting for a native to say something, anything. What she assumed to be a child girl, since she was shorter than most of the others gathered around, walked up to her, "My name's Jahnehd. What's yours?"  
  
Bulma jumped around in joy that her invention had worked, almost forgetting about the high gravity on the planet. Vegeta quickly grabbed her hand before she jumped her way out of the safety shield. He gave her an icy stare mentally reminding her about the gravity. She turned back to Jahnehd, "Well, little girl, my name's Bulma, and this is Vegeta, the Prince of Vegetasei."  
  
"Hello, Prince Vegeta.", she gave a quick curtsy showing respect.  
  
"Hey, brat.", he smirked.  
  
"VEGETA! Be nice!", his mate screeched in his ears.  
  
"Is he your true one? He's not very nice.", the little girl, Jahnehd, inquired while looking curiously at a scowling Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up, you little bitch! I'll blow this planet up and eat you for dinner!", Vegeta yelled in return. Jahnehd's eyes widened and then she giggled.  
  
"Vegeta, would you do me a favor, dearest?", Bulma asked, the last word dripping in sarcasm, "SHUT THE HELL UP, STUPID!"  
  
He simply "hmph'ed" and looked the other way, still holding Bulma's hand even though she was in the shield.  
  
"Is your true one really a Prince, ma'am?", the girl was being as nice as possible.  
  
"Hehe, I don't think he thinks of me as his "true one", Jahnehd."  
  
Another "hmph" from the proud Saiyajin.  
  
The two continued their conversation a bit longer before saying their farewells. Bulma stood up, leaving the Universal Translator in its place. Vegeta picked her up into his arms and flew off back towards the ship.  
  
"Hmph, glad that didn't take long. I can't stand being around weaklings!"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I mean... your majesty, hehe."  
  
He looked at her curiously. What was with the sudden change in titles?  
  
"Woman, you are worthy enough to call me by my first name in private.", the Prince replied smugly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well," Bulma started, sarcastically, "Aren't I the privileged one?"  
  
"At least you realize it.", he smirked and increased his speed towards the ship which would soon take him back home.  
  
~*~ Two weeks later...  
  
"AGGGHHHHH.... BLLUUGGGHHH...", Bulma stood up from kneeling beside the toilet and flushed it.  
  
"Man, this morning sickness is just awful! Throw up constantly!", she grabbed a cloth and wet it, wiping her face. She grabbed a cup and filled it up with water, hoping to wash the vomit taste out of her mouth.  
  
"Well," gulp "Maybe I'll get to," gulp "Rest a little when we get," gulp "Back to Vegetasei in two," gulp "Weeks. Aaah, yay! No vomit taste anymore."  
  
*Hmm, I'm hungry for chocolate-covered chicken with strawberries on top! I guess I'll go find Vegeta and ask him.* "He wouldn't want his baby boy to starve!", she said in a voice saved for a child and patted her stomach. At least she wasn't showing yet, she hated to be fat.  
  
The blue-eyed Chikyuujin skipped out the door and headed for the training arena. That was her first bet as to where he'd be at.  
  
She walked down some 'mazes' they called halls. *I doubt King Kong could find his way around...*  
  
"Oooo, here it is!", she cracked open the door. She peeked inside to see Vegeta just as she thought she would. He was sparring with some other man with hair even wilder than Vegeta's and Goku's put together!  
  
The Saiyajin Prince sensed her ki and turned around to yell at her, "Woman, what the hell do you thi.. BULMA!"  
  
She had fainted once she entered the room. Vegeta rushed to her side and lifted her head up, "Bulma! Bulma! Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" He had forgotten there was another Saiyajin in the room with them, watching the two lovers with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
*Why is the Prince acting concerned over a slave? This isn't good... what will the King say?*, the soldier thought, then walked over to the two. Bulma had come-to by the time he was over there.  
  
"Bulma! What happened to you?!", Vegeta shouted in her face, obviously concerned. He turned around and saw the soldier standing behind them with his arms crossed, *Oh, shit! I forgot he was here! What if he tells my father I'm concerned over a slave? What if he finds out that she's pregnant with my child? And more importantly, what if he finds out she's my mate?*  
  
Bulma opened her mouth trying to talk; her words were barely audible, but very clear to Saiyajin ears, "Vegeta.. I want chocolate covered chicken with strawberries on top."  
  
*WHAT?!*, the soldier screamed in his mind, *SHE CALLED HIM VEGETA! Not "your majesty", not "your highness", but VEGETA!*  
  
Vegeta picked her up and carried her out of the room, not caring about the soldier standing in shock. So what if he told the King? Vegeta would be killing his father soon to take his place on the throne, anyways. And then, Bulma would be able to be his mate without it being a problem. There would be nothing anyone could do about it when he was King.  
  
They reached their chambers and Vegeta put her down on the bed, "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Mm... where's my food... mm...", she whispered drowsily, then fell asleep. It was getting late, so Vegeta crawled in bed with her and held her close to him and fell asleep, his face smelling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woman.", Vegeta nudged Bulma.  
  
"Mmm... go away, I'm trying to sleep..."  
  
"WOMAN!", he shouted again when she wouldn't respond.  
  
"DAMNIT, VEGETA! WHAT?!"  
  
Bulma turned over in bed and glared at the Saiyajin hovering over her. He reached down and pulled her out of bed, "We've landed."  
  
"On where?" She was still half-asleep and her brain was not functioning properly.  
  
"VEGETASEI, DUMMY!"  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
The Future Queen of Vegetasei popped open her clothing capsule and picked out something to wear. She chose a casual pair of blue jeans and an old Capsule Corporation t-shirt. She brushed out her long, blue hair and headed towards the entrance/exit of the ship, Vegeta following.  
  
She and Vegeta walked up to the front of the Palace. When they entered, a group of Super Elite Saiyajin greeted the Prince with a bow of respect for royalty, "Your highness."  
  
"Hmph, where is my blasted father?", the Prince demanded, Bulma giggling at his attitude from behind.  
  
"Well, your majesty," a Saiyajin woman with short black hair and black eyes, looking to be about 5'6", hesitantly started with a sorrowsome look on her face, "It seems the King has died from a disease..."  
  
  
  
;.; Oh, well, someone's got to die, right? If you haven't already, please check out my website, Ebony & Azure, at http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/ -- I tend to post new chapters there quicker than here on FF.net. 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! Impossible! No Saiyajin could die from some stupid disease! Especially not the king." Vegeta turned around, comprehending what had just been said to him. His father. King of the Saiyajin. Dying from a mere disease? It didn't seem practical.  
  
"I am sorry, sire, but it seems you are now the King of the Saiyajin and of Vegetasei... It was some sort of heart disease. We had no cure for it.", the female warrior explained with her head bowed sadly.  
  
"That's terrible!", Bulma spoke up from behind, then covering her mouth realizing that she said something.  
  
"Sire, who is this slave with you?", one of the other Super Elites asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma in deep thought. *Should I tell them she is to be their Queen?* Deciding on his answer, he replied, "This is Bulma, she is to be the Queen of Vegetasei."  
  
Everyone was shocked, including Bulma. All at once, the soldiers began shouting and asking questions.  
  
The female Super Elite stepped forward and yelled, "YOUR MAJESTY! HOW?!"  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him in case the female soldier tried to start a fight. He had expected this announcement not to be taken lightly by the other Saiyajin.  
  
Another soldier inquired more calmly, "Sire, why this weakling servant? She is not even a Saiyajin! I'm quite sure you could have any Saiyajin warrior for your mate."  
  
Vegeta was pissed now. How dare they doubt his authority? "SILENCE! How dare you question your prince? Or should I say... king?", he smirked a little, then pointed at Bulma, "She is pregnant with your prince, so I suggest you back off immediately, before I kill you." His last words were more deadly than ever before, they would not get away with speaking about his mate that way.  
  
"Now, do any of you disagree with my choosing of a mate?", he asked maliciously.  
  
The soldiers stepped back and shook their heads, still in shock about the former prince's announcement. The female was especially mad, she had hoped to be chosen as Vegeta's mate.  
  
"Vegeta?", Bulma started, her words were very quiet and filled with hurt. He turned to her and looked into her sea-blue eyes. His eyes were filled with love for her. "Can you please take me to our room? I don't feel well."  
  
"Yes.", he smiled down at her, earning disgusting looks from the other soldiers. He glared at them, blasting a random one into nothing more than a black, steamy blob. He then proceeded to Bulma's request.  
  
He motioned for her to follow him and lead them to his quarters, which were now hers, too.  
  
The soldiers just stood in their same spots, wondering if the previous events really happened or if they were dreaming. A tall, clunky looking one with black hair, shaped like a peacock, stared at the dead warrior in front of him. "Welp, one of you guys clean up this mess who got the messier half of his highness's announcement." They all chuckled a little and picked up the unfortunate, charcoaled Saiyajin.  
  
~*~  
  
While walking, Vegeta noticed the sadness present on Bulma's features. "What's wrong?", he wondered aloud.  
  
Her head shot up, then dropped back down, "Nothing..."  
  
He knew something was wrong. Somehow, he felt getting her to tell him wouldn't be that easy. He stopped her and fixed her with a serious stare, "Tell me.", he demanded.  
  
"I didn't know that your people would disagree with us being together THIS much..."  
  
"Oh? The Saiyajin are very strict when it comes to the royal family. The Prince of Vegetasei having an alien for a mate is unheard of... I don't care though. They won't be able to do anything about it when I am crowned as king, three days from now."  
  
Bulma felt special. If he was going through all of this just to be with her, he must care about her a lot. Now, she was curious about the king; Vegeta hardly seemed upset about his father's death. "Vegeta, aren't you upset about your father's death?"  
  
He looked up to the ceiling and responded, "I was going to kill him soon, anyways," he smirked a little as he saw her eyes widen ten fold, "You see, here on Vegetasei, the prince kills the king in order to take his place as king."  
  
"That's a terrible thing to do! You guys kill your own parents?!", she went on ranting and raving about the barbaric custom for a few more minutes.  
  
"It's very unbecoming to die of old age here." His face was emotionless, not allowing her to see whether he cared for the custom or not.  
  
He seemed to be willing to answer her questions, so she decided to try her luck on another, "The girl," she began, "When you were explaining us being.. um.. mates.. well, she seemed more upset than the rest of the warriors in the room. Why?"  
  
He wagged his tail to and fro behind him as if he were a dog. "Sahfei had formed a bond towards me a long time ago. I didn't return it, however. She had hoped to be chosen as my mate.", he replied.  
  
"What is a bond?", she felt stupid for asking, but wanted to know something that seemed important.  
  
He glared at her, obviously getting a little annoyed with the questions now, "Bonds are rare with Saiyajin, but some are formed between two individuals. It is like what you humans call.. what's that word.. oh yeah, love. Once the bond is made, it cannot be removed. We have little influence on who we bond with, most of the time, no influence at all. You and I have bonded." He stared at her waiting for her response.  
  
"That is not the only reason that I.. I.. love you.", she quickly looked away in fear that he might only care for her because of the bond.  
  
He wanted so much to tell her he loved her also, but his pride got in the way. In his mind, he told her how much he loved her and through the bond, she heard. She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. He picked her up, his mouth still engaged with hers, and darted off towards their chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
*Before Vegeta and the bitch are wed, I will challenge her to a battle to decide who will become Vegeta's true mate. She won't stand a chance!*, Sahfei thought evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next three days, Bulma stayed in her and Vegeta's quarters until it was time for the Crowning Ceremony of the new king. She did not feel comfortable walking up and about with so many people disappoving of her. Vegeta would order servants, before he left to train or complete tasks, to make sure she was completely happy the entire day.  
  
~*~ Later that night...  
  
"Finally! Wow, Bulma, you sexy thing, you!", she danced and turned as she admired herself in the mirror. Now, she would look beautiful while Vegeta was being made king! Vegeta came in the room and stood stalk-still, staring at her beautiful form. He closed his mouth in fear of drooling and shook his head to regain his composure.   
  
Bulma giggled as she took his hand and walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked hand-in-hand into the Throne Room. The room was already filled with members of the Royal Court and Super Elite Warriors, including Sahfei who's jealousy was clearly shown. They all dropped to one knee when the Prince/King walked in. Vegeta could hear whispers about being associated with "an alien weakling." He sent them all such an icy glare that it could freeze fire. Bulma kept her head down the whole time, she was still quite hurt how none of them would accept her.  
  
Vegeta lead her to the front of the room and whispered into her ear, "This won't take too long." She nodded and sat down on a wooden chair. Vegeta walked to the throne and picked up the king's crown and knelt down on both knees in front of the throne. The other Saiyajin in the room arose to their feet and looked on awaiting the ceremony.  
  
He began to recite the oath which all of the Saiyajin would have to agree to.  
  
"I, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei and the Saiyajin," he started, "vow to be a just and rightful King. I will honor my people and promise to make the decisions which are best for the planet and its people. You, the Royal Court and warriors of Vegetasei, will honor and respect me and my decisions as your King." It was spoken in the native Saiyajin language, but thanks to the Universal Translator, Bulma understood. She now spoke the Saiyajin language more than Japanese anyways.  
  
Bulma looked over as she heard all of the Saiyajin, save Vegeta, in the room say "We will." and bow their heads as Vegeta slipped the crown over his carrot-hair and onto his head and stood. The Saiyajin and Vegeta curved their right hand into a fist and placed it over their heart. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and took her hand in his. He smirked and lead her out of the room. Once out, she sincerely congratulated him on being king. He nodded and they continued walking to no place in particular. They saw a bench outside of the palace and sat down.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Vegeta broke the gaze. "Woman, we are to be wed tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!", she jumped up. She didn't know it would be so soon, not that she was disappointed.  
  
Just then, Sahfei walked out in front of the bench with that Saiyajin smirk. She bowed before King Vegeta, respectfully, and turned towards Bulma, "I, Sahfei - Super Elite Warrior, challenge you to a battle deciding who the rightful Queen should be."  
  
Vegeta stood up and growled, "Sahfei, how dare you?!"  
  
She turned to Vegeta, "Will all due respect, sire, it is in Vegetasei's laws that whomever wants to challenge the mate of the Prince or King may do so." She could hardly keep the gloat from her voice knowing the King had to follow the laws.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something even too quiet for Saiyajin ears, then nodded his head in approval. Bulma looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to help her. He couldn't actually be serious about letting Sahfei kick her ass, which she surely would do! Before Bulma could even comprehend what was happening, she felt a painful punch to her nose. She fell to the ground holding her nose, blood seeping through her fingers. Vegeta stepped out of the way of the two females. Sahfei kicked her roughly in her side sending her flying into a wall. If this kept up, Bulma would die. She was already almost unconscious, not to mention, the fight itself was dangerous for her unborn baby.  
  
Everything was growing dark for Bulma; she heard far-away voices and faintly heard Sahfei telling her "what a weakling" she was. A small crowd of anxious Saiyajin had gathered around to watch the fight. The new King of the Saiyajin felt a twinge at his heart from his mate being beaten so badly, but couldn't think of any way out of it.  
  
Finally though, he had an idea. Vegeta closed his eyes and instructed Bulma through their bond, *Pull on her tail and do not let go until she pleads defeat.* She heard his telepathic directions and somehow felt stronger in will and in strength.  
  
Bulma struggled to stand and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards Sahfei. The Saiyajin female simply smirked with her arms crossed. What could this weakling possibly be thinking? She couldn't even touch a Super Elite like herself. Bulma jumped behind her and quickly grabbed ahold of Sahfei's tail. The Saiyajin female had not at all been expecting this. She screamed in agony as she tried to break free from the pain of her tail being pulled on. She was failing miserably; she fell to her knees, begging Bulma to let go.  
  
"BITCH!", Bulma spat, venom not only in her voice, but in her eyes as well, "Do you admit you are defeated? Admit that and I will let go." Sahfei reluctantly admitted she was and fell to the ground in relief for Bulma had let go of her throbbing tail. The jealous Saiyajin glanced at Vegeta with heartbroken eyes, then flew off never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
Bulma collapsed into unconsciousness on the ground. Vegeta raced to her side and cradled her in his arms. He looked around at the crowd of spectators, then ran into the palace with Bulma in his arms. Shoving everyone aside who got in his way, he went straight to the Medical Area. Once he reached it, he looked around for a medic. He found one who quickly bowed, "Good afternoon, sire."  
  
"Shut up! Put this woman into a regeneration tank!", he ordered. What if that 'battle' with Sahfei was too much? What if she wouldn't make it? His heart ached and he prayed to every diety he could think of that she would be okay.  
  
The medic lifted the unconscious Bulma from Vegeta's arms and walked over to a tank, placing her gently inside. Once she was inside, the medic pressed a few buttons on the control panel and water began to arise around the blue-haired future Queen. The King walked over to the medic demanding to know when she would be completely healed.  
  
"Well, your highness, judging by her physique, I'd say two days, tops." The medic had white hair and cat ears, with a pale pink skin tone. He walked up closer to the regeneration tank which contained Vegeta's mate. "She's a beautiful creature indeed."  
  
Vegeta growled threateningly at the medic, silently agreeing that she was and always would be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
For the next two days, the King sat next to the regeneration tank patiently waiting for Bulma to be healed. Servants occasionally brought him a meal or paperwork. He silently ate and signed papers during the day, and slept next to the tank at night. His hate towards Sahfei was growing higher with every minute Bulma did not wake.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's cold, ebony eyes shot open as he heard a faint sound in the room. His eyes darted around, then focused on Bulma in the regeneration tank. She was awake, finally! *And she had to wake up at the ungodly hours of the night, too.* He smirked at that thought and walked over to the control panels.  
  
He hit a few buttons, thus draining the water and opening the tank. He unhooked the wires attached to her body and gently lifted her out. She whispered "thank you" and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Vegeta carried her out of the Medical Area and into the Royal Chambers wing of the palace. He soon reached his and Bulma's chambers and entered. He walked into the bedchamber and softly laid her down to sleep on the bed. He stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes admiring how brave and beautiful she was. He lifted the blankets and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her into a close embrace. He too, fell into an undisturbed sleep.  
  
  
  
Aww, how sickeningly sweet! I really put the characters OOC when I was unexperienced in writing. o.O; 


	7. Chapter 7

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
POKE!  
  
"AAAAHHH, YOU BITCH! You poked me in the eye!", Vegeta screamed holding his right eye.  
  
Bulma turned over in her sleep to stare at her mate, "It's not like it hurt you anyway, now leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" She rolled back over, pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
"Woman, if it didn't hurt me, then why the hell am I screaming about it?", he hissed, then continued babying his eye.  
  
*Men are such babies!*  
  
"I can hear what you think, so watch what goes through that pathetic little mind of yours!", the King of the Saiyajin spat, then climbed out of bed to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Three middle-aged women came into the bedroom where Bulma was peacefully sleeping. Vegeta had long since begun his training. Bulma's eyes shot wide open to observe the intruders standing quietly at the back of the room. She sat up slowly, lifting an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Miss, we are here to dress you for the Mating Ceremony.", a short, plump one stated, holding out a beautiful white dress.  
  
"What Mating Ceremony?", Bulma asked cluelessly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Miss, you are to be wed together with his highness, the King.", a tall, thin one with dark blue hair down to her ankles explained.  
  
Bulma noted none of them had tails and came to the conclusion that they were servants from elsewhere. *Duh, Bulma. Like these arrogant Saiyajin would ever help anyone as servants.* She slid out of bed and walked closer to the three women. The short, plump one held out the dress for her to examine.  
  
She held it to her figure and looked it over. It was exquisite! It was pure white, down to the ankles. It had a slit up to mid-thigh on the left side which would show off her creamy, long legs. It had a low V-cut to show off some cleavage, but not too much as to look indecent. It had sheer, long sleeves and something which looked like silver glitter covering the breast area of the fabric. *It looks like a wedding dress! I'll feel more at home wearing this when I am wed.*  
  
She skipped into the bathroom to put the beautiful dress on. Once it was on, she twirled in the mirror observing how nicely it clung to all of her womanly curves. *It makes my boobs look huge! Ha, let's see if Vegeta can keep it in his pants until we're back in our chambers after the Ceremony!* She smirked and walked out of the bathroom. The three servant ladies smiled and proceeded to curl her hair and do her make-up. After they finished, they left Bulma alone to await Vegeta's arrival.  
  
~*~ Thirty minutes later...  
  
Vegeta knocked once, then entered his and Bulma's chambers to bring her to the Ceremony. "Woman, let's go.", he commanded.  
  
"I have a name, Vegeta. USE IT!"  
  
He smirked; he loved it when he ticked her off. She was so cute when she was mad.  
  
"Okay, woman.", he grabbed her hand and stalked out of the room towards the Ceremony Hall. She glared at him as he refused to use her name.  
  
Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off of his Queen. She was so beautiful and pure; she was just like an angel. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Bulma whimper underneath his grasp.  
  
"Ouch.. too.. tight..", she felt the blood draining from her hand. Vegeta immediately let go and cradled her hand, "I didn't realize I was holding on that tight."  
  
He rubbed her palm with his thumb until she assured him that she was fine. His blue-haired mate linked her arm with his and continued onto the hall. They said nothing more along the way. The couple soon reached the Ceremony Hall and entered. They gracefully made their way to the front of the room; Saiyajin bowing as they passed. Vegeta bowed slightly to what looked like some sort of priest. Bulma followed suit, not wanting to draw even more attention to herself.  
  
"King Vegeta," the 'priest' began, "Do you accept this female as your mate and as Vegetasei's Queen?"  
  
"Yes.", he answered simply and glanced at Bulma who was smiling at him.  
  
"Bulma," the 'priest' turned his gaze over to her, "Do you accept this male as your mate and as your King?"  
  
"Yes.", she replied.  
  
"It is done!", the 'priest' exclaimed and threw his hands into the air. Bulma looked confusedly at Vegeta. He nodded his head in assurement.  
  
King Vegeta turned to the crowd of Saiyajin observing the Ceremony, "BOW TO YOUR NEW QUEEN!" Everyone present, save Bulma and Vegeta, did as they were told and got down on one knee, heads bowed. The new Queen was swept off her feet and into Vegeta's strong, yet gentle arms and carried off to their royal chambers.  
  
As they reached their chambers, Vegeta punched in the door code and entered the room, still holding his mate. He kissed her passionately on the lips while unbuttoning her beautiful white gown. He growled in frustration and simply ripped it off of her. He wasted no time in taking one of her soft, pink nipples into his mouth while he expertly massaged the other breast. He laid her down on the bed and they were one.  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
Two more chapters to go, I believe. Until then, ja! ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

A New Way of Life  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
~*~ A few months later...  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!", the baby in Queen Bulma's arms screamed. Vegeta frowned next to her.  
  
"Why is it so loud?!", he demanded of the doctor.  
  
"W-Well, King Vegeta," the doctor stuttered, "It's a good sign that he is crying..."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Lookie! He has purple hair!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The Prince of the Saiyajin... purple hair!", he said in disbelief.  
  
Bulma smiled and handed her baby back to the doctor before taking a well-deserved rest.  
  
Vegeta stared down at her. Over the past year, they had been through much together. There were still some people who were skeptical of an alien being their queen, but most of the population of Vegetasei had welcomed her with open arms. Afterall, if the King saw her fit to be queen, shouldn't they?  
  
Their son, Trunks as Bulma had chosen to call him, would, of course, have to be trained by the best warriors on Vegetasei when the King, himself, wasn't training his son.  
  
And maybe him, or their next child, would be the legendary.  
  
Maybe, just maybe.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Oh... my gosh. I went to the site which has this fic hosted and was going to copy the next chapter, so I could edit it, etc. The last two chapters are broken links! I was so mad. So, I don't remember how I ended this fic since it was almost two years ago. I'm sorry, so I just made it a short ending. I will be posting the sequel to this fic soon and I do have all of the chapters for it, so keep an eye out. Thanks for the nice reviews! ^_^ 


End file.
